he's a rebel
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: princess leia and winter see's han solo in the lunch line walking with his normal swagger when it give leia an idea of how she can tell han her feelings


He's a rebel

winter and princess leia were sitting in the cafeteria on the hoth system leia sat a stared at a familiar scoundrel who was talking to luke skywalker in line "leia... hey leia... leia can you hear me?" winter said "oh sorry winter i guess i'm lost in my own thoughts" hey the talent show is coming up you know the song to sing why don't you try out" winter asked "sure and han would so imbrassed" she said with a sigh just then a familiar friend sat next to leia "hey guys oh leia are you staring at my brother again?" hana asked with complete understanding "hana do you think i would hurt han to sing that's he's a rebel" leia asked afraid of the answer "i'm sure as the seven hell's of corellia he wouldn't" hana answered "cause it's true" nova added

a week later...

it was the day of the talent show tryouts Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, the rouges and many more rebels were at the try outs everyone was going around and asking each other what was their act when luke walked up to leia "hey leia what's your act?" luke asked "wouldn't you like to know" leia answered with a giggle "yeah i would!" luke said with excitement "well you know that i have feelings for han right?" "yeah" "well i'm singing he's a rebel to show han my feelings for him" "cool leia i hope it works" luke told her he was doing some tunes on his base guitar he aslo said han was playing a song on his acustic guitar called angel girl they called leia to the stage and she sang beautifully the judges liked her so much on account one of them was winter then after tryouts she hana and winter went shopping to find a good outfit to maybe impress han at least a little she had on a tan-orangey peasent shirt with a flowered mini skirt and a flowered head band with a white lotis flower

the next day...

leia was a little nervous han had looked more of a rebel today with his guitar he sat in the audience until it was his turn to sing hana was on stage with her microphone "ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first annual rebel talent show!" she said as the crowd clapped "our first act is princess leia singing a song for my brother han along with winter as backup singer" they clapped again as winter and leia walked up on stage the lights got dim and their music played

leia starts to sing

**see the way he walks down the street...**

**watch the way he shuffles his feet **

winter joins in

**my he holds his head up high **

**when he goes walking by**

**he's my guy**

leia just sings this part

**when he holds my hand i'm so proud **

**cause he's just not one of the crowd**

**why is he always the one**

**to try things they've never done?**

winter joins in

**and just cause of that they say...**

**he's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good**

**he's a rebel cause he never ever does what he should **

**that's no reason why i can't give han all my love**

**he's so good to me always treats me tenderly **

**he not a rebel no no no**

**he's not a rebel no no No! ... to me**

leia sings alone again

**if they don't like him that way **

**then they won't like me i'm sure today**

**and i'll be standing right by his side when they say...**

winter sings along again

**he's a rebel and he'll never ever be any good**

**he's a rebel cause he never ever does what he should **

**just because he doesn't do what everyone else does **

**that's no reason why we can't share our love**

**he's so good to me always treats me tenderly**

**he's not a rebel NO! NO! NO!**

**he's not a rebel NO! NO! NO!... TO MMMMEEEE! OH NO!**

the crowd clapped and cheered giving leia and winter a standing ovation han's face was redder then his guitar pick as he went to her later "leia did... did.. did you mean that?" han asked with a stutter "yes it was true han i do love you" she said planting a soft kiss on his left cheek then walked away "wow i had no idea i thought i loved her?" then the next day han ran though the icy hallways of the echo base saying "she like me! leia like me!"

**the end**

i wrote this in behalf of my own boyfriend who acts just like han a lot and for my teacher mrs. webb who i can indeed reflect on my seventh grade talent show i hope my eighth grade is just as good PLEASE REVIEW! this is my first story


End file.
